Negima: Resurrection of the Dead Angel
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: Complete! Sequel to Negima: Swords Of Emotion Ivan and the others have set out on a journey to find the legendary Star Stone, will they find it and resurrect Setsuna? Final Up, Pairs are ChachaIvan KonoSetsu NegiNodo LukeChao and MaxYue Kingdom Hearts Cro
1. Prologue

This is for Lunar giving me good inspiration and review for creating my prologue! And ( ) are my comments

Notes: A little awkward OOC of Eva might happen, im not sure

New Pairing: ChachaIvan

A part of this prologue is inspired from a Radiata Stories fic "Beautiful" and that part is credited to the author of the fic Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own a scene here, and I do not own the song Open Your Mind, it is owned by Yoko Ishida and from the anime Ah Megamisama

----------

Prologue

Ivan's POV

Its been almost a week since your death Secchan, But I'm glad youre happy and let Chachamaru and I be together...

-----------

"Ivan-kun?? Is something wrong?" A girl with long green hair down to waist length asked (Chachamaru is human here) the young boy

"Oh? Maru-chan! Its nothing, just remembering what happened last few days..."

Flashback:

Day 1 after Setsuna's death:

"Where is Ivan-sensei?" Satomi asked "Don't know" Negi replied "Maybe shortybutt still moping about Setsuna" Chisame snickered and Ayaka said "DON'T YOU HAVE SYMPATHY FOR IVAN-SENSEI?!" Loud chatters about Ivan irritated Eva, Chachamaru got a bit concerned about the boymage "Dammit boya, where are you?" Eva thought.. "Chachamaru, find him"

"Yes, master" the gynoid stood up and went outside

Ivan was in a bench, his knees compressed near his body. He kept on crying and blaming himself for Setsuna's death then he heard a voice "Ivan-sensei?" it was Chachamaru, he quickly regained composure and said "Yes?"

"The class is getting worried about you, you should come back" Chachamaru said in her very first concerned tone (As you know Satomi made another feature to Chachamaru that let her have human tones of voices) "I don't know Chachamaru... I don't want them seeing me sad"

"And I don't want you moping about it" another voice came, it was Evangeline

"Eva-san... But..." He said

"NO BUTS boy! The class wants you and go!" Eva said sternly and went back to the class, he said weakly "Right..."

He stood up, as he tries to walk a warm feeling encircled Ivan and Chachamaru said "I hope this makes up for it sensei.." She let go, blushing a bit and Ivan replied "Thanks.. Maru-chan" Chachamaru was surprised as she heard Ivan calling her 'Maru-chan' and the both of them but not hand in hand walked to the classroom

Day 2:

Ivan was at the world tree thinking about the time he saw Setsuna's spirit at the same spot, he said her name silently "Secchan….." he held on to his chest

"Ivan?" Chachamaru went near to the young mage "Want some tea?" She sat on the grass, putting the cloth down and the items that she and Eva uses on their Tea club, it was ready after 5 minutes, Ivan sat down and drank the tea, it was bitter at first but he sensed the sweet taste afterwards "Mmm, delicious" Ivan drank the tea to the last drop, he accidentally burped and said "Uhh. Sorry!" Chachamaru just stared blankly then she giggled, Ivan laughed as well, he just stared at Chachamaru, smiling, then time stopped, an angel appeared before him "S-s-s-s-s-s-Secchan???" He stuttered

"Ivan, Its great to see you again…" Setsuna smiled "Its great to see you too Secchan…" He smiled but inside he was at pain "Go with Chachamaru, she seems to make you smile" but Ivan retorted "B-b-b-but I love you Setsuna!"

"I know Ivan… but she will give you the love more than I gave you…" Setsuna started to disappear

"Will I see you again??"

"Hmmmm… Someday!" Setsuna stuck out her tongue and disappeared. Time pressed on

"Maru-chan?" Ivan said calmly "Yes? Ivan-sensei?"

"Its Ivan-kun, and…. Thanks!" Ivan regained his better self, Chachamaru smiled as they went off to Eva's cabin

Day 3:

"Add more power into it boya" Eva demanded Ivan "Okay, Thunder Blade!" a slash of thunder chopped down 10 trees in one blow "He's a fast learner master…" Chachamaru stared at Ivan for a moment

"Chachamaru?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Do you like Ivan?" after that question Chachamaru blushed like hell, Eva smirked "Heh… I knew it! Tell you what, I'm going to help you!" Chachamaru blushed more and more until her circuits cant handle it (Wow.. first time?)

"Calm down, its not like im going to tell the whole world!" Eva laughed at her servant and partner while she's slamming the table

Day 4:

"Tomorrow's my birthday…." Ivan looked at his calendar with Setsuna and him together in a picture, he wore his clothes and went out, in a closet Haruna popped out and thought "Birthday eh?" she made sure that Ivan's not around and told the whole class about it

Day 5:

Ivan saw a letter that said:

_Sensei,_

_Please go to the gym as soon as you wake up_

_Love, Class 4-A_

As he walked to the gym poppers and strings fell and flew around with a yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENSEI!!!!" he was surprised seeing the gym fully decorated and said "Minna-san… Arigatou!!" He bowed down and the party went for 3 hours until the time came "okay people! Presents!" Ivan was happy about their presents, a bracer, necklace, a special armor crafted by the best and more for him, but what really made Ivan happy is the gift that Chachamaru gave him "Here are your presents sensei…."(Honestly my bday is June 30) his face was beamed with joy as he saw two stuffed toys, one that looks Setsuna and one that looks Chachamaru "Wow… THANKS!!!" Ivan instantaneously hugged Chachamaru with the class saying "Awwwwww" Chachamaru hugged him back

Day 6:

Ivan walked to the graveyard, along with his Setsuna and Chachamaru stuffed toys, he went to Setsuna's grave, sat near it and said "Setsuna? Its been a while. I know its silly that we didn't talked for 2 days but hey look at this! Chachamaru made this with her own hands! I'm really impressed! I was happy but at the same time…. I'm sad, because a lot of things happened, involving you…." He hugged on the Setsuna plushie tight and saw Chachamaru again (Wow, always popping in XD) "Maru?"

"I know you missed her…" Chachamaru went near to Ivan who was in the verge of tears, he hugged Chachamaru tightly, sobbing as much as he can while Chachamaru stroked his hair and sung a tune that let Ivan calm down "H-h-h-how did you know the song Maru?" he asked

"Well, your sister taught me this in times you're in pain, she also said to me something that you should never forget" Chachamaru starts to form a smile on her face

"Huh? What did onee-chan said?" He asks again "She said 'Eventhough we are apart, our hearts remain together' That's wha------" She was cutted off by Ivan kissing her and said "Our hearts remain together…." He hugged her tighter and let go

"Maru, This is for everything you did for me" He backed off yelled out "MAXINUS! ARUCANUS!!!" a magic circle engulfed Chachamaru "W-w-w-what are you doing?!"

"It's a surprise.. Spirits of Flesh and Metal, dwell in me, live in me, Let this mechanical person to be human! TRANSFORMATION!!! ACTIVATE!" the sky darkened as a white lightning bolt attacked Chachamaru, she felt no pain but she felt something good(No Ecchi implied) the bright light and thunder stopped, Chachamaru was completely human, no more robotic features, her ears are normal and everything else

"There!" Ivan said supporting himself on a tree "Everything for me?" She went near Ivan, she cupped her hand on his chin, lifted them calmly creating eye contact, she dived in for another quick kiss and said "Thank you…."

"You're welcome!" Ivan smiled

------------

Chachamaru, Spirit Setsuna and Ivan were in the World Tree, Ivan and Chachamaru together while Setsuna was sitting in a branch and thought "So that's how it happened, way to go Ivan!" Spirit Setsuna smiled while she flew off again

End Of Prologue!!!

--------------

That was my longest prologue!!!!

This story will be continued if:

You want to let me continue

Wait for January to continue it

I'll be waiting for 3 days! See ya!


	2. Break The Curse! By Eva

I wasn't able to do anything so here's chapter one!

-----

Chapter 1: Break the Curse! By Evangeline

While Ivan was sleeping in Chachamaru's lap he cant stop thinking about what his dream said

"_Star Stone. Able. Resurrect. Setsuna"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Your. Guide. For. Victory..."_

"Hey guys!" A couple of voices called out

"Oh! Max, Luke!" He stood up but Chachamaru said "Ivan. Don't you think you have to rush over that?" "Its nothing Maru-chan!" He laughed

"Maru-chan?" Chao asks "Did something happen between you two?" Max grinned devilishly while Yue just giggled(OOC WARNING!!) for a bit

"A lot happened so don't ask Ivan-kun." Chachamaru stated while blushing "Y-y-y-yeah! Nothing happened!" Ivan blushed at the same time while shaking his arms in the air then he heard snaps in the area with a voice saying "I KNEW IT!!!!" It was Kazumi snapping pictures of Ivan and Chachamaru blushing

"I am so screwed..." Ivan grimaced "Anyway Ivan I think something's bugging you lately" Max cleared his throat and explained "Yeah.. a voice said 'Star Stone' and it wont stop"

"Star Stone you say?" Yue took out a dictionary "Aha! Here it is! Good going Yue-chan!" Max said happily while Yue just blushed for a bit, the rest read on

"The Star Stone is a legendary magical item that glows like a rainbow and.. What the?" Yue closed the dictionary

"Its not complete!" Ivan groaned "I think master has full details about this 'Star Stone' Ivan-kun" Chachamaru stated "I'll call Negi and Nodoka, you guys go ahead" Luke left the group while Chao is following him

"I know where Evangeline is!" an ermine popped out on Ivan's jacket "Chamo? Since when did you get in?" Ivan asked "Well... Uhh... lets say I hit the motherloa-----" Ivan squished the grinning ermine's head and saying "IF YOU TELL ANYONE, ANYONE ON MY CLASS ABOUT THIS THERE'S ERMINE STEAK AT MY MENU!"

"AAACK! ANIMAL ABUSE! ANIMAL ABUSE!!!" Chamo winced (Wow reminds me of Negima?! Series where Asuna keeps squishing his head XD)

"Looking for us?" Asuna, Konoka, Negi and Nodoka came in as well as Luke and Chao

"Yeah! We need to go to Eva-san's place for more information about the Star Stone" Ivan said while walking "Star stone?? Onee-chan told me about this" Negi said

"Did she told anything about it?"

"Well... she only said its so beautiful it glows like a rainbow" the next thing Negi knew, Ivan's face is on the ground "Aw geez..."

Evangeline's Cabin

"You want more about the star stone?" Evangeline said seriously while Ivan was drinking a cup of strawberry-lime juice that Yue made "Are you even listening?" she said angrily

"Oh? Sorry!" Ivan sweated and Evangeline continued

"The Star Stone is a special stone which even the Thousand Master cant hold, but there is an exception, only Dark Angels who has a good deed for its use can hold it"

"So I can hold it?" Ivan asks "You can if you kill its guardian..." Evangeline replied

"So where should I get one?"

"Scans say that a Star Stone appeared at an underground ruins from our last battle area.." Chachamaru stated with exact precision (you guys think her scanning abilities is gone? Think again...)

"Lets go fin-------"

"You think you can kill the guardian like a piece of cake?" Evangeline grunted "You need me for this adventure of yours if you want it!"

"But what about the curse?" Negi asks "BREAK IT!" She replied hotly

"Okay! Okay!" Ivan called on Negi and Max

"Here are the steps, one create a large magic circle, two put the cursed one in the center, three cast the spell!"

"Too easy!" Max gave a thumbs up

"I don't know..." Negi said weakly

They made the circle with a little bit of help from the perverse ermine, Evangeline is in the center and 3 different aura's appeared in the circle, Blue, Red and Yellow they said their keyspells at the same time

"Rastel Ma Scir Magister"

"Maxinus Arucanus"

"Erumentios Divinitus"

Then they said together "Bring forth this curse lifted from the innocent!(not...) Purification!"

3 colors engulfed a screaming Evangeline, as the curse disappears Eva was still looking normal

"Nothing happened!" Evangeline yelled "Baka... Try to switch forms" Eva did transform and used her sexy form, Ivan who wasn't used to women who have perverse clothing, nosebled and fainted again, others were laughing while Evangeline cackled "Too much for your hormones boy?" She snickered while Ivan stirred his eyes open near Chachamaru giving him a face towel "Thanks Maru-chan!"

"Youre welcome Ivan" the girl smiled while Ivan was rubbing his bloody nose off while Eva was turning to her young self, while others are laughing, Time stopped as Negi, Konoka and Ivan were the only ones moving, Setsuna appeared before them and said "Hey guys! Missed me?"

"S-s-s-s-s-secchan..." Konoka stuttered "SECCHAN!!!" Konoka rushed to Setsuna and hugged her tightly "Secchan!! I missed you so much!!" Konoka hugged Setsuna tighter and Setsuna hugged back "Kono-chan, I missed you too..." While Ivan and Negi said "awwww" in unison, Setsuna looked at Ivan and said "How's my sword?" Ivan showed her sword and said "Good as ever Setsuna" he smiled "My my my, Ivan I think youre not using any honorifics anymore" she grinned evilly "well I got used staying with Maru-chan" he scratched his back

"Kono-chan as you may find out Kami-sama allowed me to stay with you but in a different way, just use this and everything will be fine" Setsuna gave a special bracelet laden in silver and gold "Don't lose it okay?"

"Okay! And heres a little something..." Konoka devilishly smiled and smooched Setsuna where Negi fainted and nosebled worse than Ivan "Negi!" Ivan woke Negi up, he stirred abit (Awhile ago I counted how long Konoka smooched Setsuna for 5 minutes 31 seconds and counting) Konoka let go while she licked her own lip while Setsuna's mouth was agape "I forgot to tell that you 3 are the only ones who can see me okay?" Setsuna said seriously

"Okay" Konoka said smiling again

"Bye for now!" Setsuna disappeared again and time lapses on

Ivan stood silent for awhile... "Dude? Whats wrong?" Luke asked Ivan while he was hugging Chao "Lets find it..."

"Find what?" Max asks

"The Star Stone... Now I know where this stone is..." he said as if he's hypnotized

"Okay, but I gotta tell Dean about this" Yue and Max rushed off while the others are separating their ways leaving Ivan, Evangeline, and Chachamaru

"So..."

"Hm?"

"Care for a spar Ivan-kun?"

"Okay"

Evangeline left Ivan and Chachamaru sparring while she thought 'This is gonna be a long day for boya and Chachamaru.." She was looking at the window, seeing Ivan and Chachamaru spar seriously, she crept a teeny smiled on her face but deep down she was happy seeing her partner and his apprentice having a spar

"Things go fast... Does it?"

-------------------------

End of Chapter 1

I just made this episode just for keeps


	3. Special Episode from Swords Of Emotion

Negima Swords Of Emotion Special

Blooper Reel

Ivan: Hi Guys! This is IvanDePon aka Ivan of Negima Swords Of Emotion!

Setsuna: Hello! Secchan here!!!

Ivan: Me and Secchan are here to tell you readers what happened before the making of my story!

Setsuna: But be warned this is in script writing mode!

Ivan: Here it is... The first day of creation!

-screen flashes seeing me bored in front of the pc-

Ivan: well it all started when I was playing Trickster... Boy you don't want to see me so addicted over the game

Audience: -canned laughter-

Setsuna: Then Ivan thought of an idea that can kill his time, of course his time is ALREADY... DEAD!

Ivan: XD nice one! Hey look! Its Maru-chan!!

Chachamaru: Hello!

Ivan: uhhh.. be careful on that stack of chapters!!! Oh no ohno!!! Kyaaaa!!!!!! –runs away but got piled on the dvd and more laughter-

Setsuna: seriously people how do you feel if you want to see some bloopers?

Audience: -cheers-

Ivan, Setsuna and Chachamaru: Well heres a blooper reel where Ivan tried to summon Kuranios!

----------too toot---------

Chamo: AND... ACTION!

Ivan: Holy power of the heavens! Help me destroy the darkness in front if me! Kuranios! Appear! –kuranios falls onto Ivan's head- OW!!!!

Chamo: CUT!!!!

Ivan: It hurts...

---------

Audience: -extreme laughter-

Setsuna: Man my insides were burning up!

Ivan: Oh... lets see if your insides burn up in this piece of the last episode

Setsuna: NO NO WAIT!!!

-----too toot------

Setsuna: -takes out sword but gets a chicken- What the hell!?

Chamo: CUT!!! WHERES SETSUNA'S SWORD?!?!?!

Evangeline: -snickers-

--------------

Ivan: ROFLCOPTER!! WAHAHAHAA!!!!!

Chachamaru: -giggles- well heres another funny moment in chapter 1

----too toot-----

Setsuna: Ojou-sama! Wait up!!

Konoka: Its Kono-chan or kiss my butt!!

Setsuna: -stops running and laughs-

Ivan: -roflcopter-

Chamo: C-c-c-c-c-c-cut!!! WAHAAHAHA ROFLCOPTER MOMENT BABY!!!

Konoka: Did I say something? –looks up script- Ohhhhhh its I'll leave you behind not kiss my butt...

-----------------

Chamo: looks like someone here has embarrassment issues eh Ivan?

Setsuna: Now heres another funny moment Ivan did

Ivan: NO SETSUNA! NOT MINE!!!

------too toot-------

Chamo: AND ACTION!!!

Ivan: -walks in class 4-A-

Negi: LOOK OUT!!!

-Tar splats Ivan, feathers fall all over his body and gets stuck in the wall-

Ivan: -wiggling- CAN SOMEONE HELP ME HERE?!?!?!? CANT MOVE!!!!!!

Class and Negi: -ROFLCOPTER!-

Chamo: CUT!!! WHATS WITH THAT!! I SAID TAR NOT SUPERGLUE!!!!

---------------------

Chamo, Ivan, Setsuna and Chachamaru: Well that's the first edition of the SOE Blooper reel! After 2 more chapters of ROTDA We will add another blooper reel!!!

Ivan: Til then!!! SEE YA!

-screen fades with applause-


	4. By Max, By Negi

Sorry for the delay! Cuz in my place 2 days before school and writers block might get me... grrrr anyway heres Chapter 3 a multi character chapter, short but sweet!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Force Your Way and Those Who Fight Further/Still More Fighting, it is owned by The Black Mages band and its rightful owners, I own nothing except my OC villain Zeruka and Lunar-kun owns another piece of this chapter, that special episode of 'Ask The Negima Crew' just gave me lots of inspirations! XD

And I think this is getting more based on Negima?! Remember the Star Crystal issue?

And I thought of the Soul Strangler thing that Lunar used, so I will use it too! I hope Lunar-kun is not mad for this!

And I give credit to the author of Wizards Don't Get Sick fanfic, if you the author of said story is reading this chapter, -bows- thank you!

-------

Chapter 3: Another Battle?! By Max, A piece of the Star Stone! By Negi

As Ivan talked with Konoemon about the Star Stone, he agreed to this but he said that whatever dangers may follow, there is a way to solve it

"Right!" Said the young warrior of light

As he stepped out of the door Ivan was followed by the Narutaki Twins, both of them jumped behind Ivan making him fall

"Got you!" both of them laughed and ran away, Ivan playing angry chased them and said "Why you!!!" Ivan took out his wings and chased them, he grabbed their shirt collars and Fuka said "Lemme go!!" Ivan complied and both of them ran way again, Ivan smiled at the running twins as he audibly sighed then Evangeline came in

"Heh, having problems boya?" She smirked "Not really" he replied "_Mirus Kirus Divinitus..._" he murmured and his wings disappeared leaving black feathers fly around recklessly, then he silently left back to Evangeline's cabin, he muttered "Whatever it takes to resurrect Setsuna..."

He was back at the world tree again, staring at the leaves that made him remember what he have at his past life, happiness, sadness, crazy events that made him laugh, then a sudden voice called at him "IVAN!!!"

"Wha?! Max?" Ivan looked at Max, beaten and wounded "What happened man?!"

"Yue and Nodoka!! We have to save them!" Then Max pointed out at the sky, more demons pouring out "Not again..." he muttered (Wow Ivan's not much of himself lately huh?) then both of them ran as Negi and the others followed in as Asuna asks "What the hells happening?!"

"I don't know!" Ivan replied "Max said that theres something going on at Honya and Yueechi!" Negi heard his permanent partner's name, his eyes suddenly turned bloody red at least then he said "Lets go!"

As they found the source of the demons a demonic figure with a couple of tentacles holding Yue and Nodoka, 1 tentacle per person

"NODOKA-CHAN!!!!" Negi yelled out "Negi-kun... aaah!!" Nodoka yelped in pain as the tentacles tightened its grip, the figure laughed "AHAHAHA!!!! Who would have thought that the son of the Thousand Master has its own weakness!" The lesser demons are now lunging at the group, Eva just flicked her finger and 5 lesser demons are dead in an instant "Heh... Showoff" Ivan smirked

"YOURE NOT GONNA HURT YUE-CHAN!!!" Max screamed in anger

"Heh, why should I?"

"What do you mean?!" Luke yelled

"This girl has high magical potential, This body is perfect!" The demon smirked

"Youre not gonna get Yue-chan you freak!" Chao was fixed in a battle pose

(BGM: Force Your Way and Those who fight further after FYW)

"You think youre the only demon in this spot? THINK AGAIN!!!" Ivan smirked and a yellowish and blackish white pentagram appeared before his feet and casted an incantation

"Maxinus Arucanus, Holy Power of the heavens, Come to me! Dwell In me! Live In Me!!! GIVE ME STRENGTH! MIRUS! KIRUS! DIVINITUS! KURANIOS DESCEND!" Kuranios appeared as a newer sword, a giant sword with its two edges splitted and Lightning and Holy elements are emitting between the blades, he took it and took out Sakurazaki from its sheath and a fire element emitting from its handle to blades

"How the heck did you do that?" Negi asked devilishly

"A special magic that infuses both weapons to create a new one" Ivan smirked and so as Negi

"GO!" Negi charged and yelling "Tel Ma Amoris!" Mana Arrows appeared behind Negi and stabbed a lot of demons

Konoka put the bracelet aloft and yelled "Secchan! Lets go!!!" Setsuna starts falling from the heavens targeting Konoka, as she collides Konoka is now different, it looks like Setsuna's pactio card with Ivan a few months ago(Sorry! Timeline problems!) but her weapons are far from different, one is same as Setsuna's while the other is the original copy of Kuranios, golden fairy wings appeared at her back "Ready Secchan?" then Setsuna replied in her voice "Hai! Ojou-sama!" She (If youre wondering, Setsuna is half-possessing Konoka's body inbehalf of the new looks and skills) sliced 3 demons in one blow

"Ikuzo! Maru-chan!"

"Yes Ivan-kun!" Chachamaru took out missiles and rockets from her arms that killed demons that get in Ivan's way, Ivan dodged the attacks and sliced the tentacle where Nodoka was, Negi saw Nodoka falling "Nodoka-chan!" he yelled out

"Mirus Kirus Divinitus! ARUDESCARUTO!" Ivan open palmed his hand to the falling Nodoka, making the fall slow down and heal at the same time

"Nodoka-chan! Are you okay!?" Negi carried Nodoka to a safe place

"Negi-kun.. Im sorry..."

"No... Im sorry Nodoka..." He stared at her assuring safety

Ivan charged at the tentacle, he tried to slash it but he got shocked by the unknown electric current flowing in that tentacle "AAACK!!!" Ivan starts falling but managed to drop safely

"Ivan-kun! Are you okay?!" Chachamaru yelled as she parries and slashes another demon

"Yue!!!!" Max ran as fast as he can and jumped like a super kangaroo and tried to break the spell but he was burned in the fire attack, he fell and safely dropped at the pile of soil

"AHAHAHAHA!!!!!! THE SPELL IS COMPLETE!!! NOW I OWN THIS HUMANS POWER!!!!" The demon named Zeruka exclaimed, Yue was screaming in pain

"YUE!!!!!!!!" Max screamed in hate and terror

"Max...help...me..." Yue shed a tear before a dark lightning engulfed her, she was screaming in pain, worse than the last

Almost all of the demons were eliminated as the one of them was Zeruka, possessing Yue

"IT IS COMPLETE!!!" Yue laughed but its not her voice, it was Zeruka's

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Max yelled

"Heh... dream on! IVE BEEN LONGING FOR THIS MAGICIANS POWER!!! TAKE THIS!" Zeruka flung a fire spell at Max, but Ivan ran over and took the damage, Ivan's blood drooled a bit on his mouth

"Dammit, This demon its worse than I thought! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!" Max slashed a demon out and Asuna backing him up

"There is" Evangeline said while killing the other demons

"How?" Ivan asked

Evangeline told the instructions "So we need 5 mages: Me, Ivan-san, Luke, Max and you" Negi said

"Now go!" Evangeline went on her path as the others did too, most of them didn't have guards so Ivan managed to create pure shadow clones as they went to their destinations a giant magic circle appeared with the team yelling their keyspells:

"Rastel Ma Scir Magister!"

"Maxinus Arucanus!"

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac!"

"Erumenticus Divnicus!"

"Confuto Elementum Vox!"

Then they yelled at the same time:

"We call upon the Heavens! Lend us your power to take the wretched soul out of the innocent! Soul Strangler!!"

A giant hand swooshed from the heavens ripping out Zeruka's soul out of Yue, as the giant hand holding the demon soul Negi and Ivan nodded at each other, both of them jumped to the hand yelled their ending keys:

"Tel Ma Amoris!"

"Mirus Kirus! Divinitus!"

A magic ball as large as a basketball would be appeared from their hands, it bashed at the soul and it disappeared, leaving a triangular shard of the Star Stone, Ivan took it and thought "This is a shard of the Stone... from my guess I think there are 5 more pieces" he created a magic portal for the stone to transfer to his dimension the Dark Angel Hammer Space

"Yue! Yue!!" Max shook the pale Yue Ayase but no avail "Come on Yue-chan! Not at this time!" Ivan went near Yue, he held his hand and said "Let my strength be your strength.. Divinitus!" Ivan glowed blue as Yue glowed yellow, the glow stops and Ivan fell on the ground breathing quickly

"Yue?!" Yue stirred for a bit and Max hugged her tight, Max was intensively happy that she recovered "What happened... I was weak and now I'm fine..."

"Ivan gave out most of his strength to revive you, you should thank him!" Max smiled

"Okay.. Ivan-sensei.. Ariga-----" Yue cut herself off as she looked at the redfaced, quick breathing Ivan,

"Ivan-kun!" Chachamaru rushed to his side and asked "Are you ok Ivan-kun?"

"Y-y-yes... I-I'm f-f-fine, Im just weak..."

"You have a fever! We need you to get to masters house!" Chachamaru carried Ivan off to the cabin. Ivan slowly put his arms around Chachamaru and saying "Onee-chan... Help me..." Chachamaru was more determined to help him by the minute he gets weaker and weaker

-------

End of Chapter 3!

Again I thank Lunar-kun and CulinaryChef for giving me lots of ideas on this episode!


	5. By Ivan

Sorry for the wait guys! Heres Chapter 4! And this chapter is inspired by Wizards Don't Get Sick and my Jappy name is Saruwatari Kaito (last name before first) which is Ivan's alter ego

-----------

Chapter 4: My Alter Ego?! By Ivan

Chachamaru rushed off to Eva's cabin and put Ivan into the couch, Ivan on the other hand is breathing faster and getting weaker by the minute

"What the heck is happening?!" Max asked while giving Ivan something to drink

"From what I've seen boya used his strength to heal Yue" Evangeline pointed out Ivan's hand glowing blue

"Ivan... please be okay..." Chachamaru muttered while putting a towel on his head

"Don't worry Maru-chan... I'll be... aack!" Ivan curled up to his stomach with a little amount of blood dripping from his mouth, he was out cold while something or SOMEONE is leaving Ivan's body, another replica of Ivan appeared before their eyes, but this version was more different, Black cloak, black gloves revealing only his head(A/N: Think Organization XIII clothing) and said

"Hello..." while the others started their battle posts "Whoa whoa whoa!! Easy!! Im not gonna kill you!" the black-drenched man said while waving his hands in the air

"Who are you and what are you doing to Ivan-san's form?!" Negi interrogated "Hoo boy... this is a lot of explaining to do but first.. Mirus Kirus Divinitus!" the copy put Ivan to sleep

"As you don't know, I am his alter ego Saruwatari Kaito----" but the man named Kaito was cutted off by Luke

"Saruwatari Kaito is also a Japanese name for Parero Philippe Ivan right? Why use the jap name?" next thing he knew, Kaito's face is on the ground, Kaito sweatdropped about this "Lots of explaining, now as I was saying, a star stone is appearing on Ivan's body which he doesn't know, I forced myself to get out in order to tell this message"

"Bring it to the point.. 'shorty'" Kaito got veins popping on his head because he was called short which was also Ivan's weakness, then Kaito yelled a lot of gibberish in Evangeline's face while others sweatdropped in the fight, dog and cat fight that what they thought of "To the point, a riddle is said 'All fairytales end in...'"

"End in what?" Yue asked with her usual poker face

Kaito closed the book and said "I don't know!"

Everybody except Ivan's face's fell on the ground and Kaito said "Please hurry, in 5 days if you don't get the answer to this riddle the Star Stone fragment might be released but it will cost his life" Chachamaru was now shocked at what she heard "Goodbye for now..." Kaito was disappearing like dust being blewn away, Ivan was still asleep with his hand glowing blue and red

"We need to find a way..." Nodoka who was now fully healed said calmly

Day 1: 4 days left

"Hey... Where's Ivan-sensei and Chachamaru?" Fuka asked

"If that woman gets near to Ivan-sensei..." Ayaka the 'shouta-con' that she always is clenched her fist while Negi said "Calm down iincho-san... Ivan has a fever while Chachamaru is taking care of h-----" Negi shut his mouth and said in his mind 'oh no!'

"WHAT!?!??!" Ayaka blurted while she rushed to Evangeline's cabin

At Evangeline's cabin:

"Ivan... are you okay?" Chachamaru asked while stroking his curly hair

"Y-y-y-yeah... Thanks..." Ivan crept out a small smile then he coughed for a bit

"You woman! What are you doing to Ivan-sensei!?" Ayaka pushed Chachamaru off where Chachamaru got really mad for her first time while Ayaka carried Ivan "Don't worry sensei! I will help you!" Ivan muffled "P-please... I need Maru-chan..."

"What was that?" Ayaka asked her sensei, Ivan's aura was turning blackish-blue and his eyes were half red half black then his Dark Angel voice was arising "I SAID... LEAVE ME!! I WANT CHACHAMARU!" Ivan suddenly stood up and his black aura disappeared leaving Ivan fall to the ground with his normal self, Chachamaru catched him on time and said angrily "Please leave! I don't want Ivan go to the wrong hands!" Ayaka shocked about this she quickly left a bit crying because she lost to Chachamaru (A/N: Ayaka was gone mad for Ivan you know... I hate Ayaka so I did that part) Chachamaru now carrying Ivan back to the couch, she sung Ivan's favorite song to put him to sleep

Day 3: 2 days to go

Ivan's fever got worse while this time its Negi and Nodoka's turn to take care of him

"Nodoka-chan.. found anything?" Negi asked while putting a wet towel in Ivan's head, unfortunately Negi didn't juiced out the excess water while Ivan, unfortunately for him he was 'phhbt'ing his way out of the water, Negi apologized "Wah gomen ne Ivan!"

Ivan let out a small chuckle and he said "Its okay..."

"I found it!" Nodoka said happily because she has the information of stopping the death case Ivan has

"It said 'tears from a true lover'..." Negi said calmly "If Chachamaru knows this it might not happen... we mustn't tell her about this.." Nodoka said

"Okay..."

Day 5: a few minutes before death (A/N: Ivan didn't knew his predicament but the class knows as said awhile ago)

The class was here visiting Ivan, Ivan's breathing was lower but his intake was weaker too most of the class knew his predicament, the people who knew the predicament started to mourn... Chachamaru who was in a verge of tears, rushed and hugged Ivan tightly and said "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!! THE CLASS NEEDS YOU!! I need you..." Chachamaru sobbed for the very first time, her tears fell on Ivan's skin, he glowed as bright as the sun with him screaming in pain, the 2nd piece of the star stone shot out from his hand and he was on the couch. Chachamaru crying, she heard Ivan moaning "nnnnmmpphh..." Ivan stirred for a bit then the class hugged him tightly but Chachamaru was the happiest among them all "Ivan-kun... yukata..." she wiped her tears

"W-w-w-what happened? Why you guys are all here?" Ivan asked

"You don't know?! You were gonna die!" Misora said

"I was?"

"But Chachamaru saved you!" Ako said

"But how?"

"Read this, Secchan told me" Konoka gave Ivan the book about his death "Tears of a true lover..." Ivan smiled because he didn't know that he was dying, but a true lover saved him... "Chachamaru-chan..." Ivan looked at Chachamaru

"Yes? Ivan-kun?" Chachamaru asked, Ivan hugged her so tight and said "Thank you for saving me... I love you so much..." Ivan snuggled a bit on Chachamaru, Chachamaru gently pried him off to look at his face, she kissed him, Ivan was a bit surprised about it but he returned the favor, the kiss was short but they thought it lasted for an eternity

"I love you too... Ivan-kun..." Chachamaru smiled again

"Ivan." Negi showed Ivan the 2nd piece of the stone, the color was flaring red

"Negi, thanks for holding it on... Divinitus!" Ivan opened his storage dimension and hid the 2nd piece as the same as the first one he had

"Come on guys! I have some teaching to catch on you all!"

"YEAH!!!"

And so Ivan has the 2nd piece and his life wasn't over, why did Kaito helped him, is there a reason?! Find out on the next chapter!

End of 4


	6. Opening Song

The Opening song of Negima Resurrection of the Dead Angel: I-2-I by Tevin Campbell from A Goofy Movie owned by Disney

I found this song in dedication to Chachamaru Karakuri! and my favorite duo Chao Lingshen and lunardragon!

Got myself a notion  
And one I know that you'll understand  
To set the world in motion by reaching out for each other's hand

Maybe we'll discover  
What we should've known all along (Yeah)  
One way or another, together's where we both belong

Chorus  
If we listen to each other's heart (Oh Yeah)  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is a reason why  
For the first time ever, we're seein' it I-2-I

If a wall should come between us  
Too high to climb, too hard to break through  
I know that love'll lead us  
And find a way to bring me to you

So don't be in a hurry  
Think before you count us out (Ohh)  
You don't have to worry  
I won't ever let you drown  
(Nothing's gonna stop us now)

Chorus  
If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart (Oh Yeah)  
And maybe love is a reason why (Ooo Yeah)  
For the first time ever, we're seein' it I-2-I

Love is why we're seein' it I-2-I  
(Yes, we are)  
I-2-I we're seein' it  
(Seein' it I-2-I)  
Love is why we're seein' it I-2-I  
(Seein' it I-2-I, Yeah)  
I-2-I we're seein' it  
(Seein' it I-2-I)  
Love is why we're seein' it I-2-I  
(I think we're seein' it I-2-I)  
I-2-I we're seein' it  
(I-2-I!)

If you're ever lonely, then stop!  
You don't have to be  
After all, it's only a beat away from you to me  
(Take a look inside and see)  
(Yeah)

Chorus x2  
If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is a reason why (Ooo)  
For the first time ever, we're seein' it I-2-I

Seein' it I-2-I  
We're seein' it I-2-I (I-2-I), baby  
For the first time  
(We're seein' it I-2-I)  
For the first time  
(I-2-I)  
Seein't it  
Seein' it, baby  
(Seein' it I-2-I)  
Yeah  
For the first time  
Hey yeah  
Yeah baby  
We're seein' it I-2-I  
(I-2-I)  
Yeah  
(Seein' it, Seein' it I-2-I)  
C'mon, baby

I-2-I  
I-2-I  
I-2-I  
I-2-I  
I-2-I  
Yeah  
I-2-I  
(I-2-I!)

Ending song will be added after next chapter! currently onprogress!


	7. By Luke prt 1

I forgot that Schimi and Motsu were having individual roles so they were not in the last fanfic so today they are here! Based off of Negima?! Ep 19

--------

Chapter 5: Oh no! SUKA CRAZE!!!! By Luke part 1

On another dimension...

"Kaito... Is everything well?" a voice asked

"Hai, Kami-sama" Kaito replied

Back to Ivan...

"Maru-chan?" Ivan found Chachamaru at the world tree

"Oh, Ivan! Come sit!" Chachamaru gestured Ivan to sit beside her while looking at a setting sun

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ivan said calmly as the winds swayed his curly hair and Chachamaru's limey hair

"Yeah..." Chachamaru smiled as she puts her head to Ivan's shoulder, but Luke broke the moment calling Ivan "IVAN!! IVAN!!! A PROBLEM!!!!"

"What happened? Another demon?"

"Worse than that... COME ON!" Chamo signaling to go to the campus

As they went in Ivan was surprised as their students are turned to little animals!

"Nanjasoria?" Ivan asked

"Suka forms.. Obviously..." Max said while carrying Suka Yue in his arms while Yue thought while blushing "Soooo warm..."

"Suka forms? Whats that?" Ivan asked while Negi came in carrying Suka Nodoka the same way Max does

"Well in a pactio, 3 cards appear, Armor, Cosplay and Suka, the cards are random in a situation"

"Oh... but why are the girls turned to sukas? Except Eva and Maru-chan" Ivan asked while pointing at the girls

"Well... when I was revoked and turned into a chupacabra.. A mass pactio was made.." Negi was a bit embarrassed at this state while Suka Nodoka was tugging his clothes "Negi-kuuunn, can we find something to eat?" "Okay" he replied to his partner and lover then they left

"Mass pactio??? Oh my..." Ivan said and he thought about the Mass Pactio then Chao assaulted Luke and Ivan saying "Lu-kun, Ivan-sensei, Lets Play!" then the cheerleader trio chanted "Lets Play! Lets Play! Lets Play!"

"Wait a minute guys huwoah!!!" Luke was carried by the four, leaving Ivan and Chachamaru alone

"Uhh... Ill go follow Luke..." Ivan rushed off to help Luke

Meanwhile...

"Kitty! Kitty!!" Misora and Akira squished Schimi while Ako and Yuna stretched Motsu's face then Yuna squished Motsu via tank while Misora and Akira are spinning Schimi like a jumping rope

"Hey guys! Didn't you know that when you blow air in a frog it will swell up?" Satomi brought a straw while Motsu was completely shocked "Really? Let me try!" Akira took the straw and thrusted it in Motsu's mouth, Motsu took the initiative

"Wow!!"

"Akira-chan, so awesome!!!"

But Akira took back the air and blew Motsu all the way and he blew up making Akira fly

"Akira-san!!" Ivan took out his flying board out of nowhere and catched Akira

"Akira are you okay?" asked the mage in training

"Yep! Im okay!" Akira replied

"What about me? Im not alright" Motsu said while holding his empty stomach

"In a good way?" Schimi asked while peeking through the hole

"No.. In a bad way" Motsu replied

"Sugoi!!" the other sukas exclaimed

"I wanna ride in it!" the other one said, as they jumped in unison Ivan said "Wait!! WA!!!" unfortunately for Ivan the flying board broke "OH NO!!! MY BOARD!!!"

"Hey look! Haruna's doing something!!" Ako pointed out then the gang leaves "Cruel fate eh aniki?" Chamo asked "My Board..." Ivan said while anime teardrops fall in his eyes

Meanwhile at the Tea ceremony club... before the events...

"A Lesson? When we came to this world, I don't think we have to stop working on investigating the situation."

"They just said it themselves. If they want to, just let them do whatever they want."

Then the alarm clock rang..

"Master, It has been 3 minutes"

"I see"

But then Takamichi stopped her and said "Thou shall wait. Let 5 more minutes pass."

"These cup noodles only need 3 minutes."

"How naïve. The longer instant ramen is cooked, The fatter it becomes. And the better it is to eat"

"I think 3 more minutes is more than enough! If you wait it longer it will go bad"

"Please follow my eating style today."

"These are the last cups of garlic noodles! Let me eat it the way I want it!"

"Isnt garlic poisonus to vampires"

"This level of poison is just a small sting. Its actually nice to eat!"

"If you leave it longer, it will be even nicer to eat"

"No! I will eat immediately!"

"Is that so... If that's the case"

"The only way is to do it by force!!!"

Then Negi barged in "Takamichi! Were in trouble!" while Takamichi asked "Whats on, Negi-kun?" while Evangeline is struggling to get the cup noodles back "Give it back!!" she said childishly

"Everyone has..."

Then girls are screaming like kids "All of the sudden everyone became like this"

"Its not because you activated the contracts?" Takamichi asks

"No"

"Everyone switched to suka mode!" Chamo finished the sentence while Chachamaru, using her robotic abilities and brain powers she said accurately "The card expiry is in 3 patterns. 29 people have been transformed at once. The probability of all changing into the suka mode is 1 out of 68,630,377,364,883.."

"I don't think this is something you should get excited about. Once the spell expires, they will return to normal naturally" Evangeline said

"Okay Ill go tell Ivan about this..." Negi and Chamo left

"Anyway, I have to check up on something." Takamichi said..

End of rewind

"Sensei! Were in trouble!!" Kazumi rushed to Ivan

"What now..." Ivan said in a idiotic voice

"Look!"

(A/N: Since that they were sukas Ivan and the others transported them to the magical world)

Ivan was dead shocked as he saw Asuna chasing Catherine AKA Bonge-bonge

"OH MAN!!! DON'T CHASE IT ASUNA!" Ivan took out the half of his board and said "Mirus Kirus Divinitus!" but the flying spell didn't work "Aniki, its broken!!!"

"Waaa! Youre right!!!" then Ivan and Chamo chased Asuna instead, as "Catherine" falls at the small canyon of some sort Asuna flipped front and back and said "Capture Complete!!!" then Ivan and Chamo fell on the ground face flat...

PAUSE!!!!!

"Waaahh That's enough for now!" I struggled with my fingers

"Aww man!!" Kazumi complained

"Don't worry guys, at Friday EST or Saturday GMT +8 I will continue this one" I said to the class

"YAY!!!"

"So stay intact to those reading minds!" I waved off to the screen as the screen disappears


	8. By Luke part 2

Based off of Negima?! Ep 19

--------

"Okay Class 3-A heres part two! Just be warned it will be short"

Chapter 5: Oh no! SUKA CRAZE!!!! By Luke part 2

"Aniki! Look!" Chamo pointed out at 'Catherine'

"What now..." Ivan took out the rocks in his hair and saw the walking club

"Cave exploration!!" Suka Kaede said to the Suka Narutakis

"YEAH!!" the twins said. As they go in Suka Ku Fei heel dropped the monsters mouth and said "Landing complete!" then she plunged inside somewhere the monsters nose and it sneezed, sending the four away even Asuna, Ivan tried to get them but was dead flat by the 4 pressing on his body "Again, Again!" Said Fuka "Me too!" Fumika agreed, as Ivan lifts his head Asuna dropped on his head causing him to get wounds "NO YOU WILL NOT GO AGAIN!!!!" Ivan scolded at the five

Meanwhile...

Konoka and Spirit Setsuna were in the rooftop of the school and looked at the scenery

"Beautiful.. Don't you think Kono-chan?" Setsuna carried the little Konoka in to her lap and rubbed her head gently

"Yep... So Beautiful Secchan.."

"Do you want to take a better look in this place?" Setsuna asked her little Konoka(suka form obviously...) "YAY!" was Setsuna's only answer, she smiles and carries Konoka and said "Okay, HERE GOES!" Setsuna flew to the sky and Konoka, was amazed at the view that Setsuna is giving her, she yawned for a bit and said "Secchan... suki..." Setsuna was aware of Konoka's feelings for her, as usual, she dropped down and looked for a bench, she sat on it and puts Konoka again in her laps, settling her to sleep and said in a maternal way "Sleep well, my little Konoka" she kissed Konoka's forehead and blushed for a bit...

Meanwhile again...

"Faster! Faster!!!" the cheerleader trio exclaimed while Max was struggling to pull the tub, Max tripped and the cheerleaders flew and rolled on the ground, Luke picked Max up and said "You okay dude?"

"Yep, pretty fine I guess...eh?" Max found Yue trying to fly at the soda machine, Max carried Yue up and said "Is there anything you like there Yue?" he asked kindly

"Errr...Uhhh...I...Ah... Doki doki..." was all she can say for awhile "I would like that one over there" Yue pointed at the soda at the other soda machine "Okay" Max replied "Now, which one?" He asked idiotically, Yue giggled for a bit "That one" she pointed out to a kiwi-strawberry soda bottle "Okay" Max took a coin from his pocket because he don't like spending other's money after buying it, Max opened it for Yue and said "Here"

"Thank you Max-kun" was Yue's reply and Max carried her again and said "Youre always welcome, Yue-chan" Max smiled and they walked away together

At the kitchen...

"Okay, here we go." Negi started cooking while Evangeline, Chachamaru, Ivan and Takamichi peeled some potatoes at a table

"Why am I doing this?" Evangeline groaned

"Its because Negi cant do these alone" Ivan and Chahamaru said in unison, both at them looked at each other and laughed a little

Luke came in checking Negi "Dude you got it wrong"

"What do you mean?" Negi asked

"If you cook the vegetables first the meat wont get cooked, here I'll show ya"

"Okay"

After a little while of Ivan, Negi and gang cooking...

"Ittadakimasu!" yelled the whole class 3-A and started to eat

"Ittadakimasu." Ivan said silently and started to eat, even Setsuna is eating, Ivan was surprised seeing a dead soul eat food "Whoa..."

"Anything wrong Ivan?" Setsuna asked

"Its nothing Setsuna, its just that im surprised seeing you, a soul eat food"

"Well its something you don't wanna know"

"Heheh okay"

"I want seconds!" Asuna yelled

"Okay" Negi came in and gave Asuna some more

"Seconds too, de gozaru!" Kaede stood up

"Here"

"Wah, I've split!"

"Me too, desu!"

"I take it back aniki, these guys are worse than adults" Chamo said in a 'defeated one' tone

It was afternoon and Negi and Ivan, sighing in the bench while a cold feeling struck the both of them "Aie!"

"Here" Chachamaru gave out iced tea (A/N: Think Nestea) and said to the girls "Now give these to the others okay?"

"Okay!" then they left

"Ivan youre lucky"

"Eh?"

"Look at you, you and the others are good in babysitting"

"Not actually babysitting them, me and the others are have fun with them!" Ivan gave out a hearty laugh and Negi laughed too

"Hey Guys! Get your butt off there!" Asuna yelled at Negi and Ivan "Lets play!!"

Ivan stood up and said "Coming!"

"Negi-sensei, today your are their friend ok? Ivan-kun! Wait up!" Chachamaru chased Ivan

"Thanks" Negi muttered he stood up, took off his coat and said "Okay guys! Lets have fun!"

"YAY!!!!!!!"

They were having fun together, running around to get Ivan and of course Nodoka and Yue won because they knew Ivan's weakness, then Max and Luke and the others slid down at 'Catherine' and Max slid down like a professional snowboarder while Luke showed off too giving the girls a look of awe

All tired they fell asleep except Chachamaru who fixed Ivan's board

Then bells ring at the academy as the girls popped back to normal

"Were back..."

The only people sleeping are Negi, Ivan, Luke and Max

"My, look at them they are so cute when they are asleep" Said Ayaka, Asuna puts a huge cloth to cover them and said "Man, these guys are gonna catch a cold"

Ivan stirred, hearing what has happened and said "You know Asuna, if Nekane was here she would thank you" he yawned "Pfft, puhleeze Ivan-bozu. Im only doing it since he's just a kid"

"Okay here goes 'Ms. Protective one over little brother'!" Ivan laughed and so as the others, Nodoka, Yue and Chao sat beside Negi, Max and Luke

"Just looking at him makes me calm..." Thought the three in unison

"Now that the children's playtime is over, BUT WAIT! The Star Stone is not yet complete! Will Ivan and the others find the remaining shards?! Find out on the next episode!" I said with confidence

"Now that's an episode" Kazumi complimented

"I agree" Sayo agreed on Kazumi's statement

"Well guys, I'll see you next time for the upcoming episode of Negima: Resurrection of the Dead Angel! See you!"

ED Song: A-LY-YA! Chachamaru, Evangeline and Satomi version

Everybody! Hi! Hi! Everybody! Yeah! Yeah! Hoo!

Let's get a chance! ima sugu naraso! bouken FA-FA RE (fun-fun fair)  
saasa, yaritai koto zenbu narabete  
Let's get a chance! se- no de naraso! tokimeki FA-FA RE (fun-fun fair)  
mochi awase no torie zenbu atsumete (two, three, GO!)

mune sawagi ni yobaretara gekiteki na tenkai  
TORABURU MIRAKURU matomete tanoshinjao Have a good time!

me to me, te to te kasanete umareru PAWAA(power) (Power in my heart)  
aitai toki wa koko ni shuugou FURAII HAI(fly high) (We can do it)  
mita koto mo nai basho e tsurete itte ageru

A-LY-YA! iza yuke ya! A-LY-YA! shoujo-tachi yo  
A-LY-YA! iza yukeba! A-LY-YA! Hi Hi  
A-LY-YA! iza yuke ya! A-LY-YA! shounen-tachi yo  
A-LY-YA! iza yukeba Everything "OK!"

Let's get a dream! pikapika migako! atarashii shi-zun  
machikutabireteiru ashita ni SEI CHAOU (say "ciao")  
Let's get a dream! issho ni migako! tokimeki no shi-zun  
egao hajikechaeba kokoro otenki

okiniiri no MERODI (melody ni mainichi wo utsuseba  
minareta keshiki ga tachimachi hashagi dasu ne DANCE TOGETHER!

koe wo kiku dake de yuuki ga waite kuru yo (Call me, touch my heart)  
kimi no saikou no nakama ga koko ni iru ne (It's a treasure)  
HEART no megami-sama ni arigatou no Peace! yeah!

A-LY-YA! iza yuke ya! A-LY-YA! shoujo-tachi yo  
A-LY-YA! iza yukeba! A-LY-YA! Hi Hi  
A-LY-YA! iza yuke ya! A-LY-YA! shounen-tachi yo  
A-LY-YA! iza yukeba Everything "OK!"

Boys & Girls Let's Go! (3x)  
Boys & Girls yeah!

A-LY-YA! iza yuke ya! A-LY-YA! shoujo-tachi yo  
A-LY-YA! iza yukeba! A-LY-YA! Hi Hi  
A-LY-YA! iza yuke ya! A-LY-YA! shounen-tachi yo  
A-LY-YA! iza yukeba Everything "OK!"  
(3, 2, 1, Go!)  
Everything "OK!"


	9. Mysterious Creatures

I've been bored lately so I popped another idea! I will make a kingdom hearts 2 crossover in this fic!

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Me, and Max my weapon Kuranios. Sora and the Keyblade is owned by SquareSoft, and so as the other keyblades used in this story

And here are my own keyblade names that I own

Dragon Soul

Blade's Arcanum

Scarlet Blaze

Vampire Demise

I am deeply sorry to say that I will limit my stories to 700-1500 words only! I have a HUUUUUGE CASE of writers block and I cant think straight for this story!! –bows apologetically- anyway heres the next chapter!

OOC Warning at least: Sora

--------

Mysterious Creatures and a new ally

Ivan was walking around the forest for some good training "Nothing like a good ol trainin to stretch!" he thought, while he was training a large dark figure appeared behind him, the figure started to attack Ivan but Ivan dodged it "What the hell is this?!" he exclaimed "Ivan!!!"

"Negi?!" Ivan looked at the young mage in trouble "Whats wrong?"

"Black creatures are attacking the school! Nodoka and the others are defending the school but they cant hold on!" Ivan was pushed back by the huge monster "He's too strong! I cant hold him off! Run away!" Ivan and Negi ran away from the chasing monster "Im…. Slowing… down….." Ivan said between breaths

"Tel Ma Amoris!" Negi casted wind magic at their feet making them run faster

----------

"What the hell are these things?!" Asuna exclaimed while slashing the dark creature into half "Scan says that these are no ordinary creatures" Chachamaru commented while blasting the monsters with magic missiles

Then a figure was falling into the sky aiming his weapon to the monsters

"Eh!? What the hell is that?!" Max pointed out to the sky looking at the falling boy

The ground exploded making the black creatures disappear

"Who are you?" Luke pointed his sword at the boy "Whoa whoa whoa! Easy there I'm not your enemy " the boy said waving his arms defensively "Like Luke said, who are you?" Max asks

"The names Sora" Sora, the spiky haired boy said with a smile "And you are?"

"Luke"

"Max"

"Konoka"

"Chao"

"Nodoka"

"Chachamaru"

"Asuna"

"Yue"

"Evangeline" Evangeline said coldly

"Nice to meet you all, anyway, have you seen a boy with black curly hair, black wings and a golden sword?" Sora asks the nine

"You mean Ivan?"

"Yes! That's the guy I'm looking for!" Sora grinned

As they talked about the recent happenings Ivan busted in with his sword ready and said "Where are they?! Where……." Ivan felt a sweatdrop trickling his head when he saw the guys chatting, his sword disappeared in a shining light and said "Who's he?"

"The names Sora, nice to meet you" Sora shook hands with Ivan and said "Sora… Sora…. Aiee… I swear I heard your name… HUWAAAT!? SORA OF KINGDOM HEARTS ONE AND TWO?!" Ivan jumped back in surprise "Surprise you saw me?" Sora laughed

"Well who would when a character from other dimensions come?" he laughed back

"Anyway a situation arose at this world of yours" Sora said seriously

"Now that you mention.. there are weird monsters lurking around Mahora which is totally out of whack" Negi said with a not-so-worried-but-a little-bit-worried type of voice

"Now you see them, those things are called----"

"Heartless…" Ivan finished the sentence

"Why did you do that?" Sora asked raising his brow at Ivan

"Cuz, I know the game a lot!" Ivan grinned childishly then most of them facefaulted, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Konoka and Setsuna just sweatdropped

"To continue, since that you guys are one of the formidable rescuers His Majesty wants to give you these" Sora reached at his pocket, showing different keychains with different faces in it

"Keychains?" Luke asks taking 2 keychains that has a small faces of Luke and Chao

"Those are NOT ordinary keychains, see those holes in your weapons?"

"Yes???"

"Attach the keychains on your weapon Luke-san" Ivan finished. Luke attached his keychain at his sword and as the magic works, his sword is turning to a Keyblade, bit by bit, after completion Luke's sword turned to a black Keyblade, with an anchor like structure

"Luke, I guess you are the next holder of the keyblade named 'Follow the Wind'" Ivan and Sora said in unison

Chao puts hers in her weapon, a few minutes passed and her keyblade looked like a black Dragon and small fire like structures at its hilt "Chao, youre lucky to have Dragon Soul" Sora said in a smile

Negi put his keychain at his staff, his keyblade looked like a sword that is similar to an old Claymore

"Negi, Negi, Negi…. You ARE ONE LUCKY ASS!" Ivan gave a noogie at Negi "What?" Negi asks naively

"What Ivan-sama means is that you have a rare keyblade named Blade's Arcanum" Sora said while giving the other chains

"Sora? Since when I'm 'master' to ya?" Ivan asked stupidly

"Well His Majesty said that…"

Flashback

_"__Sora__, look for this boy"_

_"What for your Majesty?"_

_"He will help you fend off the Heartless that has once again scattered at another __world,__ he will teach you something really rare that you don't even know"_

_"Okay, Thanks your Majesty!"_

End of Flashback

"So I'm the chosen one?" Ivan asks

"More likely Ivan-chan" Chachamaru said while holding her Keychain, Ivan blushed for abit

"Why you use –chan at my name Maru-chan?" Ivan asks while putting his keychain at 'Sakurazaki '

"Its sounds cute, don't you like it?" Chachamaru giggled while Ivan blushed profusely, Sora came near to Ivan and said "Ivan-sama, youre lucky too"

"What do you mean?"

"Not just you hold Oathkeeper, you have an amazing girlfriend!" Sora laughed while rolling on the floor, Ivan blushed still despite that he and Chachamaru are a couple but he still has embarrassment issues!

Chachamaru's weapon that was forged by Ivan transformed into a black Keyblade with dark, beautiful(a bit) decorations and a purple diamond embedded in the Keyblade "Oblivion eh? You two are a match Ivan-sama!"

'Wow their keyblades are beautiful…' thought Nodoka, as she puts her keychain at her book/artifact and it turned out to be one of the hardest to find (or to get at least). The Ultima Weapon

"My Nodoka you're keyblade is one of the coolest you have!" Asuna exclaimed as her turns to a larger version of Guardian Soul

Yue's broom turned to another Rare Keyblade Scarlet Blaze "Sweet Keyblade Yue-chan!" Max said while kissing Yue in the cheek.

Evangeline has the oddest of all Keyblades, she has a keyblade that its edge looks like a bat(animal not baseball) with black and blood red combo as its color

"V-v-v-vampire Demise?!" Ivan felt terrified seeing the forbidden keyblade

"What the hells wrong with you Ivan-bozu?" Asuna asked while Ivan kept shivering in fear "Vampire Demise not just kill heartless and Nobodies but it also kills people!! And the dead person will be prey to the Vampire Demise since it has a bloodsucking capability!"

Evangeline wasn't talking, instead she hid the weapon

"Now that everything is set, do you wanna join the journey? Who knows, you might find something you needed" Sora said

"The star stone…" Ivan thought and looked at the sky

---------

"Kaito…." The voice boomed

"Hai? Kami-sama" Kaito kneeled in the white wide open space

"Guard my little savior at all costs, he must not die…" the voice said

"As you wish" Kaito disappeared

End of Chapter!

Yay after a few long days I managed to do this chapter!


	10. Organization XIII Special

Ivan: Okay guys heres the behind the scenes with our new hosts Al and Luke! And a special guest, dadadadada, dadum! Axel of Kingdom Hearts 2! Psst, I made magic to turn Al into a not-so-perverted person for this edition nyehehe (Note: This shorty is also inspired at youtube's Organize This by cheskune) OOC: All members of Organization XIII

Al: Hello

Max: Wazzup?

Axel: -waves-

Max: some people are really impressed when Ivan and Konoka made up ideas on the Keyblades and the Kingdom Hearts crossover, heres what happened last week, and Al did really messed up, he totally forced Konoka out of character!

-video flicks-

Konoka: Hey Ivan-kun

Ivan: Yea?

Konoka: Youre runnin out of ideas right? Well here are lists of popular PS2 games (Max: Wow? She knows Sony? Audience: -canned laughter-)

Ivan: Hmm.. nice ones…-looks at list for a few minutes-

Meanwhile…

Al: Hey Konoka, can you wear this for me? –shows something you folks don't wanna know-

Konoka:-fires up- HELL NO! –mauls Al-

At the other room

Ivan:-hears Al's pain- yikes, I didn't know Konoka was that deadly..

Back at Konoka and Al..

Al: ugh… Is that all you got you pansy?(NOTE!!! LUXORDS LINE ON ORGANIZE THIS EPISODE FOUR!)

Konoka: NOW YOURE REALLY MAKING ME ANGRY!! –eyes go on fire and carries a missile-

Al: NonoIDIDNTMEANITTHATWAY!!!

Back at Ivan

….. BOOOM!!!

Ivan: WHAT THE HELL?! –runs to Konoka's room seeing a darkened Al and a fiery Konoka-

Konoka: Oh hey Ivan!

Ivan: What the heck happened??

Al: Konoka… mauled me to death…-knockout-

Ivan:-jawdrop-

-end of video-

Audience: -cackles and rolls on the ground laughing-

Axel: Heres a little scene where you didn't notice, this one is hidden from viewers seeing the 'Organization' fixing their stuff for the trip! AND LODGING WITH IVAN!

Deleted Scene: Organization's Arrival at Ivan's house

At Castle Oblivion…

Xemnas was looking up at his Yahoo! Mail "Bah.. this place is so boring now that Kingdom Hearts 2 is finished and were not having good applications…" then fate gave him hope a mail from a particular person appeared and it says:

_Dear Organization XIII:_

_I have heard you guys are looking up for a job just for fun, if so why not go to my place? Thanks to my friend who gave a KH2 idea, I decided to pop you guys in! Heres the place –address inserted- See you then!_

_Ivan_

_P.S: Got it memorized? HEY THAT'S AN AXEL PUN! WAHAHAH!!_

"SWEET WE HAVE A JOB!" Xemnas yelled out on the other members

"What?"

"A Job?"

"Really!?"

"No really"

"We have to go to this guy's place, he must be a great director!" an eyepatched man said while packing his 'guns' and his clothes to the bag

"That's good to hear" The emo looking man said while putting a pocket book in his shirt

Meanwhile at Ivan's place…

"Are they really coming?" Konoka asked her partner-in-fanfic

"I hope so.."

Thirteen figures appeared in front of the house

"Must be the place guys" Roxas said while ringing the bell

Ivan got out of the door and said "Ah you must be Roxas, The Key To Destiny right?"

Roxas was surprised by knowing him "And you are Ivan by any chance?"

"Yes you are right, where are the others?"

"Right HERE!!!" The man with a tomahawk sword said while notioning the others

"Welcome Organization XIII!!!" Konoka said gleefully

"Who's this fine lady Mr. Ivan?" the man with an X scar said

"Her name is Konoka Konoe, she is my partner on writing my fic that you guys have been reading a lot lately" Ivan pointed to Konoka while the girl bows

"What are your names???" Konoka asks

"Xemnas"

"Xigbar"

"Xaldin"

"Vexen"

"Lexeaus"

"Zexion"

"Sai'x"

"Axel"

"Demyx, its pronounced as 'mix' not 'maikes'"

"Luxord"

"Marluxia"

"Larxene"

"Roxas"

"Nice to meet you all!" Konoka said with a smile

"Come in come in, we have work to do!" Ivan said gleefully while he was touring the organization

"A beautiful place you got here Mr. Ivan" Sai'x said calmly

"I agree to that" Zexion said

"Thanks and call me Ivan, it makes me feel old" Ivan scratched his back

"Still for a 14 year old you look cute!" Larxene said while playing billiards with Luxord

"Eh? Eheh thanks but im taken!" Ivan laughed after drinking a glass of cola

"Ivan-kun, are you sure these guys are not evil?" Konoka asked, the other members of the organization laughed along with Ivan "Konoka, don't worry these guys are real but they are not really that evil, their evil thing is just for acting at the game right guys!?"

"YEAH!" Axel and Roxas answered

"Do you guys play music?" Ivan asks

"Heh do we? We play music sometimes though" Demyx answered

"I see… Anyone up for a spar?" Ivan asked while taking Kuranios

"I would try" Xaldin answered "Yo Vex could you set up a training facility?"

"Sure thing!" Vexen magically created a training arena with the other members watching

As the field appears Xaldin took his 6 spears and said

"Ready"

"Set.. GO!"

Ivan and Xaldin charged, clashing swords and spears

"Youre good for a 14 year old!"

"heh.." Ivan smirked and activated Dark Angel mode in turn Xaldin was in a bit of surprise

While the two were clashing swords Xemnas said to the other observers "That kid is pretty good, he might beat Roxas in a whim"

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Roxas yelled while the others sweatdropped

As Ivan and Xaldin smashed their weapons at each other's weapons and they both fell into a knockout

"Wow…." Zexion clapped and the others did

Ivan stirred for a bit and offered Xaldin a hand "Nice moves out the Xal" he smiled while putting his wings back "Same to you Ivan"

"-yawn- Im getting pretty tired Ivan-kun" Konoka said while saying goodnight to the others, Ivan knew the impulse and teleported her back to Luke/Lunar's house

"Yeah im pretty tired too guys, wanna go to your rooms?" Ivan yawned and the others agreed Ivan made a Castle Oblivion replica above his house and Xigbar said "Nice, reminds me of home.."

"Goodnight guys!" Ivan waved goodnight as the others teleported to the replica

End of special episode

Xemnas: So that's how we ended up working with Ivans place!

Larxene: We hope to see you guys again!


	11. The Toughest Battle

Im bored and im downloading RF so heres the next chapter! Warning! In this series Organization XIII ARE ALLIES!! BE WARNED! And oh, after reading Ambrant Arandel's The Chosen. Its last chapter gave me an idea! Man Arandel gets lots of credit for this too you know? He is a great writer(2nd to Gunslinger Alchemist lol) that inspired me lots through his kind replies(sudden Idea taken on The Chosen Chapter 17)

Notes: RotDA is almost at the end! Wah! But heck I might make a threequel after this the next title will be Negima: Behind the Swords. This will include some past mistakes and some misunderstandings while creating this one! And I will create an interview of some of my OC's at its last chapter(Idea taken from a Gundam Seed fanfiction. 'Behind the SEEDs')

----

The Toughest Battle, Konoka and Setsuna's Challenge

Meanwhile at the clinic..

"Ow.. It hurts Ivan" Konoka winced for abit as Ivan was healing her 'deep' wounds with her Circle Of Life Keyblade "Hang on a little okay Kono-chan?" Setsuna floated near her and held her arm "Okay…" She muttered

Meanwhile at Mahora Park

"Things are getting bad, Im calling Xemnas and Roxas" Sora said taking the phone, Ivan cringed at hearing their names "But they're youre enemies right?" Luke said

"Technically no, it's a long story" Sora continued on to the conversation "I see…" Negi said

Back at the clinic…

"Not good.. Ako, can you give me that poison?" Ivan said

"What?! Are you crazy Ivan-sensei?!" Ako retorted

"Trust me on this!" Ivan's eyes are determined healing her friend, Ako complied by giving him the poison then Ivan chanted a spell "Maxinus Arucanus, Spirits of Poison and Antidote, Come to me, Live in me, Dwell in me, Transform this poison to potion! Mirus Kirus Divinitus!" The poisoned turned to a weird bottle with 3 tiny shaped stars flying around it, Ivan rubbed some of it at her wound and Ivan said to Konoka "Here, Drink this itll make you feel better in a flash" Konoka drank the concoction and after a few seconds she was healed instantly

"What was that?" Setsuna asked the lightning magician "An Elixir" Ivan said while giving back Konoka's Circle Of Life "By the way Setsuna.. What happened?" Ivan asked the spirit

"You mean you don't remember me and Konoka disappearing when we were on patrol?" Setsuna asked

"No… Stupid Amnesia" Ivan laughed it off and Setsuna facefaulted despite that she's a spirit

-------

"Chachamaru-san" Max called to his friend "Yes Max-san?"

"Found the remaining pieces?"

"Apparently yes, all of them are hidden in one place, I don't know why…"

"Maybe the journey is almost at end…." Max said sadly

"What do you mean?"

"Well… The truth is… Ivan is….."

-------

"Heres what happened…" Setsuna said

Flashback

"Where are we?!" Konoka asked while readying Circle Of Life "I don't know Kono-chan but its not familiar to me" Setsuna said while fusing with Konoka, as they fused the Kotsuna(A/N: Kotsuna is the combined version of Konoka and Setsuna) said in Konoka's voice "Secchan, this guy reminds me of Sora-kun" Kotsunapointed at the ground seeing a picture of a sleeping young Sora

"I think that guy is Sora-san" Kotsuna said in Setsuna's voice "Really? That's odd… Secchan! A door!" Kotsuna pointed at the door, Kotsuna went in and they were at a replica of The World That Never Was, millions of heartless ready for combat

"Ready?"

"Yeah…"

"LIGHT!" A small magic barrier broke, making the other heartless disappear because of the sharpnels flying from the barrier, the light faded away as Kotsuna's clothes turned red and blue wings appeared, The Valor appeared(A/N: If you didn't notice, everybody already gave respective pactios so sorry about that XD) 20 sword weilding Heartless jumped at Kotsuna, she smirked and both of Konoka and Setsuna said "RISING SUN!" Kotsuna jumped glowing yellow and piercing/disappearing 10 heartless multiplied by 5 strikes of Rising Sun 250 were eliminated in the process Kotsuna was in an open area and charged for another attack then Konoka's voice yelled "Blade Boomerang!!!" Rumbling Rose and Circle of Life was thrown to the heartless spinning endlessly killing 60 of the 1000 heartless, Kotsuna beated the reamaining easily

----

"Eh? Wheres Setsuna and Konoka? I was just chatting with her awhile ago and bam, something hit me.." Ivan said to himself

----

"Glad that's over" Setsuna said while Kotsuna sat in a small staircase but then the ground started to rumble, a large white creature appeared(A/N: It's the Twilight Thorn)

"What the?!" Kotsuna attacked the creature and it didn't made any effect

End of Flashback

"So… this happened after beating that monster?" Ivan said while sitting in a chair beside Konoka's bed

"Yes…."

------

"Ivan is… not really here.." Max said sadly

"What?! But he's real right?!" Chachamaru answered

"Yes, he is real but he didn't really lived in this world" Max said calmly

"But…How---" Chachamaru was cut off as Luke said while settling a crying Chao down "Ivan, is living in another dimension… He was sent here by Kami-sama to keep him safe from his pains.. true.. Ivan's past occurred at his home dimension, he continued life here and after this, he will return to his dimension, including us…" Luke said solemly

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME LUKE-KUN!!" Chao lightly shouted while burying her head to Luke's chest "There must be a way Ling-chan… there must be…" Luke said, looking at the sky to grant his wish, a wish that they will never leave this dimension and stay forever… "Please.. Kami-sama, grant my wish… For Ivan, for Max, for Yue, for Ling-chan and everybody important to our lives…"

End of Chapter!

---

Oh no! Will Ivan, Max and Luke leave the Mahora Dimension and return to their home dimensions?! Find out on the next chapters:

The Remaining

Farewell or Stay?

Epilogue


	12. Final Chapter

**Heres the next chapter! Sorry for the wait I had fever and Chibi-Chacha is taking care of me!!**

**Chibi-Chacha: Maru-onee-san, he feels dizzy!!**

**Ivan: Now chibi-chan.. no need to worry!**

**Chibi-Chacha: disclaimer: Ivan does not own Kingdom Hearts II, Mahou Sensei Negima! And others told except for the following: Ivan's Keyblades: Blades Arcanum, Vampire Demise, Scarlet Blaze and Dragon Soul, Ivan's OCs: Max and himself**

**Ivan: Lets get to work!**** And this will be the double episode special! Two chapters in one chapter! And also the epilogue is included here!**

----------

The Remaining... Goodbye or Stay?

Chachamaru was still shocked about what Max told her 'He's not from this world?' Those words kept ringing her head, 'Okay.. Ive decided.. Im going with him!' she thought determined

XOXOXOXOXO

Ivan was in his bed checking his temperature "39.. Im in hell right now…." He groaned "Luke… " He called upon his friend

"Yeah???"

"If we finished, resurrecting Setsuna, would you rather stay with Chao-san or not?" Told the weakened lightning magician "Well.. I would really love to go back to my own dimension but it doesn't seem right…" His head hung low for a bit "Why?" the young mage quirked

"I really love Chao.. I wont leave her, I'll stay!" Luke's eyes were flaring red, proving his point "I see… I guess I should stay too right?? But I really miss Mom and onee-chan, at the other dimension… Im confused… Would I stay with my love? Or should I return to my true home?" Ivan said, his temperature returned to normal quickly, tears fell from his eyes because he really loved Chachamaru but he cant forget his mother and sister at the same time

XOXOXOXOXO

"Yue?" Max looked for the magician he always cared for, seeing her practice spells just makes him smile "Yes Max-kun?" the young mage asked

"Would you mind me staying in this dimension?" Max asked while looking at the sky, seeing a cloud, him, Yue, Ivan, Chachamaru, Luke, Max, Negi and Nodoka together with all of them laced hands

"Of course.. I love you and I don't wanted you to leave.. but that's selfish of me…" Yue said with her head low, she suddenly felt warmth around her body "I don't care if you're selfish about it… I always cared for you and I will stay.. I decided…" Max smiled, assuring Yue his care and love for her, Yue cried at Max's chest, saying "Please Max… Don't leave okay?"

"I promise…." Max fell tears too, giving each other a heartwarming kiss, a boy was hidden in a wall, he quickly left 'I think I'll stay too…' he thought, smiling

XOXOXOXOXO

"Negi-chan.. Ivan will leave Chachamaru???" Nodoka asked Negi

"No, I guess he thought deeply so… you know!" Negi smiled at his girlfriend and partner, Nodoka smiled back, kissing Negi's cheek saying "Good.. I don't want my new best friend leave his girlfriend!" the both of them laughed

XOXOXOXOXO

"Ivan-chan…" Chachamaru called her one and only Ivan "I'm not leaving…." He said weakly "Huh?"

Ivan felt anger in his hands, fresh tears fell from his eyes, he looked at Chachamaru, he tightly gripped his hands on her shoulders and yelled slightly "I WONT LEAVE YOU MARU-CHAN! I WONT!" Chachamaru was deathly surprised at his decision, she smiled deeply, until Max and Yue rushed to the two lovers "IVAN!! CHACHAMARU!!!" Max was dead weak from the running

"What happened?!" Sora suddenly popped out of the bush, along with Xemnas and Roxas

"Giant dragon/white monster!!!" Max pointed at the rooftops

"Dragon?"

"White??? IT MUST BE A NOBODY!" Sora shouted revealing a gold version of Ultima Weapon

"Zexion, Roxas here, call the others right away!" Roxas shouted at the telecom watch

"ROGER!" the voice replied and the transmission got cut off

XOXOXOXOXO

"He's strong!" Asuna said while using Guardian Soul against it

"Hell, has arrived again…" Ivan said while a red aura excreted from his hair

"The prophecy is fulfilled by this young warrior…" Xemnas said while readying his laser sabers

"Prophecy?" Luke said while punching a heartless "Organization number XIV, Rynax, The Demon Fang has been born at this youngling…" Ivan said, not in his original voice but in a werewolf voice, miniature keyblades jutted out of his nails, his hands, hair, and legs are furry but his face and body remains normal

"Youre Rynax??"

"Yes… I am the Demon Fang… I have seen worse.." Rynax said while slashing a nobody with OathKeeper Claw

"Less talk more action!" Chao yelled while slashing another Nobody with Dragon Soul

They rushed to the rooftop assisting Asuna, the dragon attacked her, knocking her out "Ivan-sensei… go, Konoka will help me here!"

"Okay…" Ivan said, Rynax snarled furiously at the dragon "DIE!" both of them yelled, the both of them crunched out multiple attacks but nothing happened "Hell no…"

Xemnas and Roxas managed to gave little damage at the beast, Sora, Nodoka and Negi tried to shoot the monster down with magic but it also gave little damage

"SH-T!" Rynax said while he returned to Ivan, Oathkeeper was now blackish gold.. signifying the true Ultimate weapon

"Is that…"

"The Destiny!?" Sora screamed

"Eh? Destiny? This will be useful…" Ivan's wings were now angelic white thanks to Kotsuna, Ivan gave a thumbs up while black aura appeared around him "Maxinus Arucanus, O great spirits of the KeyBlade, come to me, live in me, dwell in me, Give me the ultimate destroyer! DESTINY CRASHER! Mirus, Kirus Divinitus!" Ivan suddenly disappeared in thin air, slashing the monster endlessly, the monster roared while falling, the dragon said "You have fought well.. my son.."

"Wha?! Dad!?!?" both Negi and Ivan yelled, the dragon disappeared and Ivan's father, and Nagi appeared in a spirit form

"Odou-san.. I found you.." Negi said crying out tears of joy

"Dad…." Ivan smiled at his father

"Ivan… Negi…" Nagi said while the remaining pieces appeared in front of him

"You have completed our test, you showed love, compassion, teamwork, kindness and care for the people you loved most.." Ivan's father said while he created a portal of light

"Now Ivan, you have finished the test, now my question is... Are you going home to our dimension?"

"Or stay with your friends?"

Ivan looked at his father, Nagi, and the others "Dad... You know I've dreamed of returning home.. but..." he walked to Chachamaru, lacing his hands with hers "I found something I really cant let go... Love... So therefore I will stay..."

"Very well then son..."

"And dad?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell mom, onii-san and onee-chan about this... or just tell mom instead!" Ivan laughed, his father chuckled heartily "Okay son, good luck!"

"Negi, my boy, you've grown well!" Nagi said while patting Negi's head "Thanks dad!"

"But I want to travel with Ivan's father, so, is it okay for you?"

"Sure Dad!" Negi brightened up, seeing his father alive "But! There is one thing I wanted to do..." Nagi walked through the others, going to Evangeline "Eva.." He smiled "Thousand Master!?" Eva was shocked "Heh... still the same?" Nagi kissed her cheek making Evangeline blush, Ivan evilly smirked "I gotta go.. Ill see you all later!!"

Nagi and Ivan's father disappeared into thin air, the portal dissipated, the remaining pieces of the Star Stone became solid, he combined it, making a full Star Stone, "Now.. Maxinus Arucanus..."

A black field appeared around Ivan and Kotsuna "Wha?" Konoka said while a warm aura flowed around her "Spirits of the great stone, heed my call, resurrect the spirit within this body! Sattica Magica of Life!" a holy arrow pierced Kotsuna, Setsuna was leaving Konoka's body, and she became solid, no blood appeared around Konoka's body

The field disappeared as Ivan said "Welcome back, Setsuna!" Setsuna smiled fully, Konoka gave Setsuna a death-hug "SECCHAN!!" She screamed happily "Ahh... Choking..." Konoka let go of Setsuna and Ivan said "Yo Setsuna, are you ready?" Ivan created a magic circle

"As always Ivan!" Setsuna walked in the circle along with Konoka

"Kono-chan..." Setsuna stared at Konoka's eyes

"Secchan.." the both of them kissed as Ivan, threw his fists up in the air yelling "PACTIO!!!!" Ivan's pactio card with Setsuna dissipated and 2 new cards appeared, as the pactio finishes the three of them heard claps and applauses

"Well? Lets go party!!!" Ivan screamed at joy

"Yeah!!!" Everybody said, rushing to the ground floor

-----------

RING!!!

"Eh?? Was that?? A dream??"

---------

Epilogue: Another journey, another time

Ivan's POV

_Ewah__ Oh, __its__ only the alarm clock... Was that... a dream???_ I thought stupidly "Ivan-chan!!" I heard a voice, I lifted my 21 year old feet, wait.. 21?! Anyway I walked down the stairs, seeing two kids jump at me "Daddy!! Mommy's waiting for you!!" the boy said "Yeah Dad!! Come on!!" the girl tugged me to the kitchen "Maru-chan..." I hugged Chachamaru "Ooooh.. it smells nice!" I said like a kid

"Now Ivan-chan, you don't wanna end up like Rin and Ren!" she giggled

"Itadakimasu!" the four of us said happily while we were eating, I stared at her.. she giggled in the process while I blushed, Rin and Ren stuck their tongues out in disgust..

_Maybe__ That wasn't a dream... __Im in heaven... no?__well__ I guess dreams are meant to be real after all!_

**As another story is finished, they have found everything in the end**

**May the ****people**** you love most, care for you all...**

**The End**

**Chibi****-Chachamaru: ****Waaa****!! The story is finished!!**

**Chibi****-Ivan: There ****there****... don't worry**

**Ivan: Well The story is finished and I created another story thanks to my partner-in-****fanfic**** Konoka!**

**Konoka: Yeah, I suggested Ivan-kun to create another story but this time it's a new which is not related to these stories!**

**Ivan: Well! Tomorrow I will add the first chapter of Blades Of Destiny!**


End file.
